Of the Morrigan's Blood
by MajorWhitlocklvr89
Summary: A mysterious woman appears at the Final battle. She has a connection to both Voldemort and Severus Snape who is still alive. How will her connection change the course of the battle? And what other secrets will be revealed?
1. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter world...i just mess with the character's lives**

**So don't sue me!**


	2. Chapter 1

Everyone was in shock when Voldemort appeared in the courtyard, Harry lying lifeless in Hagrid's arms. But the shock from that appearance was nothing compared to shock on everyone's faces when Severus Snape, presumed dead earlier in the battle, stepped out and resumed his place by McGonagall's side. He had publicly chosen the side of the war he was truly on. The fury on Voldemort's face was evident to all.

Voldemort, still furious, looked away and made his speech about Harry's death and how everyone should now worship him. Ginny Weasley, as well as a few others, was in tears at the belief that Harry Potter, the boy who had survived every other attempt against his life, was dead. Voldemort turned to grab Harry's body when suddenly a voice rang out, "Oh Tom. Thomas Riddle..."

A woman had appeared in the courtyard. Her face hidden by a deep black cloak, the only evidence to her gender was the slim body that was not as hidden by the cloak. Thigh high black boots covered the majority of her legs, the other part covered by what seemed to be black leather pants. A wide belt wrapped around her waist showed gauntlets and other weapons that only a few recognized. A black vest covered a blood-red off the shoulder shirt that seemed to cling to her body in a way that made most of the men stare at her in awe. It was the fear that Voldemort, Dark Lord and the one man who drove fear into everyone else, has on his face that made most of the battle weary people in the courtyard realized that this woman was someone to be feared.

Severus Snape also looked on, but not with fear. He knew the woman who had captured everyone's attention. What the people had failed to notice was that her cloak was made of raven's feathers and lined in fur. It kept her warm, yet made people run in fear from her at the same time. He shook his head at her flair for the dramatic. That had never changed since the last time he had seen her. But who could blame her when her bloodline reached all the way back to the Celtic goddess of Death Morrigan?

Voldemort was frozen with fear. It was not time for her to be here. He was so close to claiming his victory over the school and now she was here and was ruining it for him. She called out his name again, the name he hated, "Thomas Marvolo Riddle!" He paused and turned back to her. She had not changed one bit since the day he had met her in the dark forests of Ireland.

It was long rumored that the woman who lived in the forest was a direct descendant of the Morrigan, Goddess of Death. During his war against the Muggles, he had visited her because he had heard the legends of her foretelling ability, and how it rivaled that of the seers in England. He was warned that asking her to see his future would demand a high price in return, but he had paid no attention.

She had agreed to his request, and told him of the price she would claim when it was time to claim it. She would claim his life at her choosing, not his and there would be nothing he could do about it. He had mindlessly agreed to the price and demanded that she tell him his future. She did, telling him that he would defeat his greatest enemy, but that his victory would be short lived. She had been unable to tell him why, saying that his death was cloudy, as if the person who would be doing it had not yet made the decision to do so.

He had nearly forgotten that day and only now as she stood before him in her raven cloak did he remember and realize that it was her decision to collect her payment that made his victory short lived. But how would it be possible, he still had one Horcrux that made it impossible for him to die. Nagini was still roaming the castle, looking for victims to become her dinner. He called to her, wanting her by his side to hopefully prevent what was to come.

The woman, known only as the Morrigan to those who knew her, smiled at the obvious fear flowing from Voldemort. Her ability to sense auras came in handy sometimes. She had never known her family, adopting the name of the Goddess she was descendant from only because that was her only clue to her past. She walked closer to the students that were defending Hogwarts and that is when she saw Severus.

They had been friends during their days at Hogwarts, he being the only person that didn't run away in fear whenever she walked past. She had been there the day that his heart had broken because of Lily Potter's inability to forgive. She had been there the day he had foolishly joined the Death Eaters. She had held him as he cried over Lily's death and had made the suggestion that he fight against Voldemort and later Dumbledore. She had protected him all the years that had passed since she was forced from his life.

They had become lovers, his love for Lily having passed to something more like kinship rather than a love for a soul mate. The only reason his patronus has not changed was because he was protecting her from Dumbledore. The man had not liked the fact that Severus and Morrigan had become lovers and were intent on becoming more. The old man had feared that Severus' love for her would cloud his judgment and their plan for Harry Potter would be lost. So he had threatened her. If she did not leave Severus, he would make sure that Severus would be placed in Azkaban as a Death Eater, even though he was only being one to spy for the Order. Wanting to protect the man she loved from the prison of death, she agreed and fled later that night as Severus slept.

As she looked at him, she could still see the love he bore for her in his eyes. He waved his hand and his true patronus came alive: a raven. She smiled and then turned back to the man that she made a deal with. He was still frozen in fear, but she could feel that fear start to disappear as the hissing of a snake grew louder and louder. Morrigan knew of his attempts to thwart her collection of payment, but he forgot that she was the Goddess of Death and could thwart him in turn.

Flicking her wrist, she made sure that the Longbottom boy had the Sword of Gryffindor in his hand. As he looked, she nodded and pointed to the approaching snake. To distract Tom from the impending doom of his final Horcrux, she said, "Tom, did you actually think you could escape me? The Morrigan knows your every move and I have been tracking you since the day you came to me and made your deal."

Voldemort began to stutter and said, "I did not realize that you would be so quick in collecting it my lady." Both Severus and Morrigan snorted at the title. Voldemort was groveling, and he was doing it badly. But his groveling gave Longbottom enough time to do what was needed. As Voldemort was being distracted, the boy took the sword and quickly cut off its head.

The scream that came from Voldemort at that moment was so piercing, that it broke the remaining windows the school had. Morrigan turned to Voldemort and said, "That apparently was the last piece of your soul Thomas. I believe that means that I can collect your payment now." She lowered the hood of her cloak to show that it indeed was her and to also show that she was indeed the Morrigan reborn.

Her hair was a black as death, with raven's feathers growing from it. Her pale skin gave few the belief that she was a vampire. It was the onyx eyes flecked with silver, gold, and green that finally proved that she was indeed of the Goddess' bloodline. A few that were still on Voldemort's side actually moved over quickly to the other side, where they quickly surrendered. These few were the Malfoy's. They were allowed to keep their wands, as no one wanted to deprive them of their means of survival. Draco actually went and stood by Hermione Granger, which made a few people curious, especially when she grabbed his hand and hugged him. Severus moved close to them and Draco's parents as a means of protection from what was to come.

Morrigan's eyes began to glow in her rising fury. She said, "Thomas Marvolo Riddle, you made a deal with the Morrigan and now you deny her payment for her services?" Many that were still on Voldemort's side grew fearful. A great many of them followed the Malfoy's and switched sides. Those that remained turned their wands on themselves, not wanting to be caught in the Morrigan's fury. Legends told that if one did not pay the Morrigan what she was owed for whatever services she granted, she would bring Hell and Fury to those who defied her. It seemed to a great many that Voldemort was headed straight for that particular fate.

He said, "You cannot kill me Goddess! Only Harry Potter can and he is dead!" Voldemort turned towards Hagrid, but shouted at the sight that was before him. Harry Potter was no longer in Hagrid's arms. Hagrid himself was no longer restrained and five of his Death Eaters were lying lifeless next to Hagrid's feet. Voldemort turned to try to find the boy and found a sword at his throat. At the other end stood Harry Potter and the Morrigan.

Voldemort smiled and said, "See Goddess, only he can kill me, if he has the stomach to do so." A cruel laugh filled the courtyard that made everyone cringe. The Morrigan smiled at him and said, "No Thomas, you made it so only he can kill you. The prophecy never spoke of a boy specifically, merely one who would be marked by you and whose parent's defeated you three times. Your fear of death made him part of the prophecy. What you didn't count on was me."

Morrigan removed the cloak and revealed a small scar on her shoulder. A small, lightning bolt-shaped scar. At the look of shock on Voldemort's face she continued, "I too was marked that night and it was only recently that I discovered why." She leaned closer to him and said, "I am not the only one descendant from the goddess' bloodline. When one of us is marked, we all are."

The truth was finally revealed to Voldemort, and to Snape. The woman he loved had discovered her parentage and it was of Potter and Evans bloodline. That explained why Lily had been so gifted for a Muggleborn. It also explained how Harry Potter was able to cast a Patronus charm as a 5th year when most grown wizards had difficulty doing it.

Voldemort was barely able to do anything as Morrigan nodded at Harry and he thrust the sword straight through Voldemort's heart. She pulled him away as the sword began to glow. Morrigan was using her own gifts to make sure that Voldemort paid his debt to her. His body began to glow and then suddenly it sunk into the ground. All that was left was his robe and the still glowing Sword of Gryffindor.

Wrapping her cloak around her once more, Morrigan led Harry to the people who loved him and were waiting for him. At his glance she said, "We will talk later Harry. Right now, we both need rest." He nodded and went to Ginny, the Weasleys, and surrounded himself with their love. Morrigan turned to the one man who had given her strength, even from far away.

Severus walked to her and asked, "Must you always have a flair for the dramatic Morrigan?" She giggled and said, "You know me. I have to keep things interesting." Severus rolled his eyes and pulled her to him. The cloak. made from the feathers of her fallen children, wrapped around them both, oddly chasing away the coldness of death from around them. Severus looked into her eyes and said, "I have missed you."

"And I you Severus. Though you should know that I never left. I was always with you wherever you went." Severus took one of glove covered hands and asked, "Is it safe?" She nodded and said, "I merely wear them out of habit, I learned to control the touch long ago." He peeled the glove off and kissed her hand, right on the symbol of death she wore as a sign of her powers. He looked her straight in the eyes and said, "Will you stay with me forever Morrigan?"

Inching ever closer to him she said, "Forever and always my raven."

The end of the war brought a peace no one could have ever imagined. It also brought in changes that no one could have seen. Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger became one of the most beloved couples of the Wizarding world, followed by Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley and Severus Snape and Morrigan Evans, who took her sister's maiden name. Shockingly, the Malfoys accepted Hermione with all of their heart and soon it was heard that they had been one of the many that were kept under the most powerful mind control spell the Wizarding World had ever heard of. Morrigan herself was called in to help because of how powerful it was.

Order was restored and those that had passed were given every honor imaginable during the year long celebration of Voldemort's defeat. When asked where Voldemort ended up, all Morrigan would say was, "His debt to me has been paid. As far as where he is now, even I don't know. The old ones have their places for people like him. I don't want to interfere or even imagine it."

Severus and Morrigan would live a long and happy life together. Six children would become their family and soon enough, their family was tied to the Potter's, Malfoy's, Weasley's, and even the Longbottom's after Neville and Luna would have what would become the largest family since the Weasley's. All in all, the houses of the families united would never be quiet again and laughter reigned eternal there.

Legends say that Morrigan and Severus never died, her immortality keeping them both alive and young. No one knows for sure, but some say that whenever evil graced the Wizarding world, Morrigan's children would fly over to keep an eye on those that would threaten the peace.

Many of the combined families would say later in life that they would see Morrigan and Severus out in the world, long after they should have been dead, but no one could ever verify these accounts.

So the legends lived on, and even ghosts would say that their passing was sweet and peaceful, giving legends even more to say. Legends that spoke of Morrigan's happiness and how the Goddess of Death no longer harmed those that came into her kingdom.

Legends are legends. But perhaps if you believe enough, maybe legends can come true.


End file.
